The Sleepover
by MikariStar
Summary: Betty goes to Paloma's house for a sleepover.


Betty goes to Paloma's house for a sleepover.

As requested here's my sequel to "Penelope's End" by MOJOJOJO22. This takes place a week later.

The Sleepover

Betty made her way down the busy hall towards her locker. She could hear people talking as she walked by and in almost every occasion, the topic of conversation was the same, Penelope Lang. Penelope died a week ago and people were still talking about it. Rumors started to fly and everyone had their own theory about what happened to Penelope, but no one knew for sure.

The answer was right in front of them. She sat at her usual desk in the classroom. She was in their school everyday, but they didn't know who she really was. They didn't know that the cause of Penelope's death had been Paloma Martinez.

Betty had a few theories of her own. Whoever or whatever, ended Penelope's life, might not have originated on planet Earth. Betty felt a certain responsibility to take action; after all, this was her home planet. How she would stop this menace without revealing too much information to the people of Earth, she didn't know. But that would be getting ahead of herself.

Betty didn't know for certain what had happened. Was it a wild animal of some sort? It sounded very unlikely, how would it get inside Penelope's house? She would find out what it was somehow, she didn't know how or when but she would find out. Betty felt she had to.

"She always hated Penelope," a girl pretended to whisper to another girl, but she had in fact purposely said this just loud enough for Betty to hear. She looked at Betty with anger, as if blaming her for something that she had nothing to do with, simply because Penelope tended to blame Betty for everything in the past. But who was Megan to falsely accuse her?

Sarah agreed with a nod, "I bet she's happy" She raised her voice slightly more than Megan, had just enough to make a few heads turn in their direction. A few students standing near by began to whisper, there was a hot new gossip going around, quite a cruel one.

Unintentionally, Betty had slowed down her pace enough to still be moving towards her locker, but walking slowly enough to listen to them and pretend she didn't hear them. Their words were about her but meant to sound as not directed at her, though she knew they were. She pretended not to hear, defending herself would only make the situation worse.

The rival of the popular girl had to suffer her legacy, at least until this point in time was forgotten when the students moved on and the news of the new basketball game became the new talk, after Penelope's name faded away from their conversations.

Some would still remember Penelope after the rumors faded. Most would not have a good image of Penelope to remember, many disliked her, maybe almost hated her, but also many admired her, envied her and wanted to be like her.

Either way, matter what she said, Betty knew that defending herself would be admitting she had something to defend herself from and she did nothing wrong. Betty felt a little guilty for not doing anything, but she couldn't have known this would happen, no one expected it.

Ignoring Sarah and Megan, Betty continued on her way, walking at a normal speed. She soon reached her locker next to Dylan's. It was the locker that Penelope had wanted. She even went as far as to sabotage Betty's locker, but Penelope's plan backfired as they usually did.

Betty would simply have to deal with the nasty glares until a reasonable amount of time passed. At least her friends were still nice to her. Even those who disliked Penelope had started to give Betty disapproving looks. Why? Possibly because that's what many others were doing. They had nothing against Betty, but they were mindless enough to follow the crowd, making it bigger and more attractive for others to join in.

Things would improve with time and with time and research, Betty would solve this mystery. It was her goal, even if it had not been assigned to her by anyone. She had to solve this before more lives were taken.

Noah, Dylan and Paloma appeared to be the only students that had not joined the sudden 'I hate Betty' attitude that was unfortunately in style. It would pass, Betty knew it would, but it was nice to have a few friends while she waited for the bad rumors to end. She wondered where they were. She hasn't seen Dylan since science class, but sometimes she only saw him in the classroom so there was nothing unusual about that.

Noah however, was always around during Betty's free time at school. She wondered where he had gone. What about Paloma? She often joined them for lunch. As she left her locker, Betty saw Paloma who appeared to be looking for her, "hi Paloma."

"Hello Betty, are you still coming over tonight?" Paloma asked.

"Of course," Betty thought a fun sleepover with a good friend would be a great way to feel better and become focused for the upcoming investigation. It hasn't been an easy week and Betty had no idea what was waiting for her that night.

xoxox xox xoxox

From the outside, Paloma's house looked normal, but from the second she entered, Betty noticed something unusual about her parents. She decided not to ask and thought she might be worrying too much. While she set up her sleeping bag in Paloma's room, Betty couldn't help it but to think that there was something wrong. It was a strange feeling that she got sometimes during her missions, but what could be the problem here? It was just a sleepover, everything was okay. She would stay alert just in case.

Paloma watched Betty quietly. It was too quiet in the house. Paloma's parents made no noise what so ever. It was because they had automatically shut down after their performance for Betty was done, so the two robots wouldn't get in the way later. Betty appeared to be a little alarmed as if she suspected something. It didn't matter, she walked right into Paloma's trap anyway, or did she?

End?

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. Sorry it took so long to post this, I hope you still remember that PM MOJOJOJO22. XD This story has a cliffhanger open ending; maybe MOJOJOJO22 will complete the trilogy?

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
